Gold Dust
by WritersxBlock101
Summary: Most people you talk to would say I exist to counter balance my twin brother. If you ask Temari we are pretty much the same brat, but if you ask Gaara he would tell you that it was like we were not related at all. But Kankuro and I know better, I'm the shimmy to his shake, the icing to his cake. Twin souls both in sync. This is the story of Kin.
1. gifts

**Twin fics for daaaaayyyyyss. Hope you like it :) inspired by catch your breath and dreaming of sunshine. Please leave me a review**

"Big brother?!" The little girl squealed as she ran through the halls of her home. "Big sister?" She tried again hoping for a reply. The girl slowed to a walk as she passed her big sisters room and carried on towards the kitchen. Her brown bangs were too long at that stage but she didn't know any better. Her hair hung in choppy curls down past her shoulders and her purple eyes scanned the halls for signs of life. She sighed heavily batting her long fringe from her eyes and hugging the package in her arms tighter to her chest.

She trudged into the kitchen to find it abandoned too. Her nurse maid had taken her out for a bit of shopping much to her dismay, but it was her birthday and it was hard separating the twins long enough for them to get gifts for each other. With a huff she sunk into the couch and curled herself around the parcel. For a 4 year old she was quite perceptive, but she apparently had no idea that her twin brother was waiting behind the couch to surprise her.

"Kin!" He screamed as he jumped over the tan coloured object and sent Kin flying off the couch with a squeal. Kankuro burst out laughing as his twin sister lay there on the floor with a frustrated look on her face. With a swiftness mastered through practice her expression changed from annoyance to happiness and she leapt at her brother.

"Kankuro!" She squealed enveloping him in a hug her present to him forgotten. "Happy birthday big brother!" He smiled against her shoulder.

"Happy birthday little sister." They sat down still hugging and exchanged gifts. Kin gave Kankuro a big set of tools for wood carving and Kankuro gave Kin a tiny glass vial attached to a chain. In the little vial were minute grains of silver dust. Kin tried to put it on but her small fingers couldn't work the clasp right, so with a smirk Kankuro did it for her.


	2. Konoha

**Thanks to all my lovely followers and favouriters :)**

 **Beta'd by Malicethroughthelookingglass**

* * *

'Konoha is a strange place.' I thought as I navigated my way through the back streets. Kankuro had decided it was a great idea to leave me behind to find my own way, all because I had eaten the last sweet bun, which I might add; _I_ had baked for us to take on the journey here. You would think the jerk would let me eat my own baking once in a while.

Kankuro's voice sounded just up ahead.

'Speak of the devil...' I thought as I trundled up to the corner. My eyes bulged at the sight before me.

"Kankuro!" I cried out in anger. "Put him down!" Temari snickered behind him as Kankuro turned to face me with a sheepish look on his face. He released the kid and let him fall to the ground.

"Who are you?!" a little boy who looked around 13 asked with a very rude finger pointed at me. I smiled at him and placed my hand on my chest.

"My name is Kin, please forgive my brother, he is a bit of a baka." I explained ignoring Kankuro's obviously betrayed face.

"He's your brother? Jeez you look nothing like him." I raised an eye brow at this turning to look at my brother's make up covered face.

"Really?" I reached up to grab one of my dark curls and studied it. With a grin I turned my gaze back to the orange clad kid. He was quite a cute little blue eyed thing with little marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

"Yeah, and you're way nicer." came the voice of the little kid on the ground. I smirked at that and gave Kankuro a sly side wards glance.

"Thank you." I bit my lip to keep the giggle from escaping. I noted the pink haired girl and the boy in the tree with black hair.

"Wait what are you guys doing here anyway?" The boys question was very much directed at me since he had his body turned my way. I reached into the red cloth wrapped around my middle and pulled out my pass.

"You should treat my sister with more respect." A dark voice resounded from the tree branch next to the Konoha boy. I turned my eyes towards the sound and my whole demeanour changed. My eyes softened and my smirk turned to a smile.

"G-Gaara." Kankuro stuttered and Temari tried her best to change her face to a polite smile only just stopping her lips from forming a frightened frown.

"Hello little Panda, come to escort us to our hotel?" I asked. Gaara didn't scare me, he was my cute little brother and we were actually pretty close. He appeared beside me in a swirl of sand and peered up at me with cold impassive eyes. My hand moved to tangle my fingers in his red hair in a familiar gesture. His expression didn't change but neither his sand nor he made any move to stop me.

"Let's go." He said removing my hand from his hair and tugging on my long sleeve. I followed along behind him snagging Kankuro's collar as we passed by him. He cursed my name in protest as I dragged him along by his shirt leaving the little Konoha ninja behind.

...

I was on a mission to find the local hot springs because I'd be damned if I was going to come all the way to Konoha and not take advantage of their water supply. Kankuro was close beside me our black outfits swaying with our movements. I was in a black off the shoulder long sleeved dress that stopped mid thigh, with two splits up each side stopping at the waist and overlapping slightly, for ease of movement. I had a dark red cloth wound around my slight waist acting as a belt of sorts, but also serving as a place to store weapons and money. My sleeves were long enough to cover up just past my knuckles. I wore dark red shorts under the dress to keep my modesty, as well as a halter neck mesh shirt under the dress to protect my collar bones. My Suna head band hung loosely around my neck, the cloth on it the same colour as my belt. Topped off with black open toed ninja sandals and my little vial necklace which I hid underneath it all.

The hot springs came into view and we altered our path slightly in their direction. Kankuro sighed and pushed his hood back as we entered and split up to go to our respective gender's pools. I changed into a towel and folded my clothes up neatly. With swift fingers I pulled my waist length curls into a messy heap atop my head and wrapped a hair tie around it to hold it there. My little necklace rested just above my cleavage making it perfect for me to hold onto when I got nervous.

I made my way into the pool as sighed into the water. 'Heaven on earth.' I thought to myself as the steam clouded my thoughts.


End file.
